Moon
The Moon is one of the most treasured things in the Marioverse, for it is made completely out of Green Cheese, a kind of cheese that tastes better than even normal cheese. In the SMK TV show, it is the second hardest course. The Cheese Lovers have their base here, it used to be the base of the Toads and then the Cheese Haters, but they took it over. Some say: ' the moon is shining..' Isn't he...? Battle of the Green Cheese The Battle of the Green Cheese was one of the most important battles of the entire Videogame War, as it determined whether Sonic or Pac-man would survive. Near the beginning of the war the some of the Pac-man fans rented a base from the Cheese Lovers. The Pac-Man fans, led by Spiderman, started to renovate the base while the Cheese Lovers were sleeping. However, Squidward forgot the nails and glue, and the base collapsed, killing 8696374934 people, including Squidward, Brock, the Wendy's girl, as well as the general, Spiderman. The Cheese Lovers laughed at the Pac-Man fans, and charged them extra for the ruined base. So, the Pac-Man fans, now led by Hitario, attacked the Cheese Lovers. One Cheese Lover, Arnold, kicked the Pac-Man fans to the other side of the moon, where they met Megatron. They used Megatron as a base. Four years later, while the battle was heating up in The Mushroom Kingdom, a squadron of Sonic fans came to the moon. Since the Cheese Lovers hated the Pac-Man fans, they pointed out the exact location of Megatron so they could watch the Pac-Man fans die. The Sonic fans attacked Megatron, but Megatron swatted them all away, and called more Pac-Man fans and Cheese Haters, for backup. The Cheese Haters attacked the Cheese Lovers to try and get their base back, and didn't focus at all on the Sonic fans. The other Pac-Man fans weren't used to the absence of air here, and about a fourth of them died. Luckily, the Pac-Man fans had a Caterpie with them, which they used to kill many Sonic fans. Finally, Hitario decided to ditch the Mushroom Kingdom and focus on the Moon, because it was tastier. So, he requested every last Pac-Man fan report to the moon. However, the commander of the Pac-man fans, Inky, refused, claiming that the Mushroom Kingdom was easier. Meanwhile, the Cheese Lovers had driven out the Cheese Haters, and now fought among the Sonic fans. Then Inky mysteriously disappeared, and Pinky took over, who fulfilled Hitario's request. Suddenly Bumblebee, a Sonic fan and Megatron's nemesis stepped on a legion of Pac-Man fans, killing them all. Then, Megatron attacked Bumblebee and the Sonic fans, but Bumblebee strapped an atomic bomb to Megatron's back, and it exploded, killing the millions on Pac-Man fans that were sleeping inside. Now, out of the half-billion Pac-Man fans there were in the beginning, only fourteen million remained, and the majority of them were injured, or being held as hostages. When Megatron died, the population of the Pac-Man fans was divided by ten. Now, as the weakest faction by far, the Pac-Man fans forfeited the war, most of them quitting, or joining the Mario fans, as they all hated the Sonic fans. Pinky and Hitario were inside Megatron, and were never seen again. (Until dinner.) Then the Sonic fans and the Cheese Lovers battled each other over the Moon, resulting in the Sonic fans being defeated as well. To this day, the Moon is neutral ground. Category:Areas